


The world turned upside down

by jiimiin



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: ???!Korekiyo, Amami/Everyone is a tag bc im adding the love hotel chapters, Anthropologist!Hoshi, Astronaut!Toujou, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author loves to chat in the Comments, Borderline Personality Disorder, Caregiver!Tenko, Cosplayer!Angie, Detective!Amami, Entomologist!Shirogane, Fine Artist!Kiibo, Help, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, Inventor!Kaede, Maid!Iruma (oh boi-), Major Spoilers, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pianist!Himiko, SERIOUSLY DONT READ IF YOU WANT NO SPOILERS, Save Me, Supreme Leader!Saihara, Tags Are Hard, The Author Regrets Everything, This is a talentswap fic, all aboard the lazy train, choo choo, dying, guess who it it before reading, i cant tag, longest fic i will ever make, thats only for one character though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-17 04:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11843925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiimiin/pseuds/jiimiin
Summary: although this is a talentswap fic, it contains spoilers for NDRV3Crazy motives? Psychopath bear? Many thoughts raced around their minds.'This was supposed to be a school!', they all thought, 'Not some killing game!'or was it?Update: Himiko's introduction chapter has been completed. We're now skipping ahead to the murder and trial in the next chapter.





	1. Character Information: Saihara, Amami, and Ouma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update: Just need a few more thing's finished and this will be completed
> 
> also, torture this saihara ask blog with me https://ask-the-shy-detective.tumblr.com/

**Welcome ladies and gentlemen to our 53rd season of Danganronpa! This season is titled; 'New Danganronpa: Killing Harmony V3!'**

**Today we'll be reviewing one of our contestants! His name is Saihara Shuuichi! He used to be a talentless nobody, but after we pulled some strings, he's an all new person! Let's give you the information you'll need to know about him.**

**Name:** Saihara Shuuichi

 **Age** : 17

 **Sex** : Male

 **Talent** : The Super Highschool Level Supreme Leader

**Other Info:**

_He is usually quiet and has an air of confidence and superiority surrounding him. The raven haired male is also known to pull nasty pranks and jokes on unsuspecting victims. His confidence and air of superiority is actually just a façade to hide his real personality. He claims, "That the real me is better off dead. He was too weak and wouldn't survive a day". Saihara's real personality is surprisingly submissive for someone of his talent. The only people he allows to see his real personality are the people that are able to gain his trust and the members of his organization._

**Extra Info:** He is a compulsive liar. This came from a nervous habit at first but it slowly grew over time.

**Appearance** : Saihara has short black hair and a small ahoge. He has very pale skin and feminine facial features. His eyes are a faded gold color. Saihara's outfit is a dark grey military outfit with a white Sam Browne belt and white cuffs that are decorated with gold buttons on the side. He also sports white thigh-high lace up boots. (Looks like this- https://vignette4.wikia.nocookie.net/hetalia/images/c/cb/UK0.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/150?cb=20100910200052 ) The dark haired male is also known to where a dictators cap. (Its the hat that Ouma is seen wearing in the render art)

**And for our next contestant, He's a bit of an oddball, but his talent is pretty promising. _Especially_ for our class trials!~**

**Name:** Amami Rantarou 

**Age:**

17

 **Sex:** Male

 **Talent:** The Super Highschool Level Detective

**Other info:**

For someone of his talent, Amami is a carefree and relaxed individual. He gives off a 'I'm a chill dude' vibe. Many people who are close to him often describe him as a 'composed and reliable guy'. When he speaks, it's usually in a carefree and relaxed tone. Despite this, he has skilled insight. The green haired male doesn't use this skill unless it is direly needed or if he is trying to figure out a person's motives. Many people think he's a playboy because of his appearance, but he really isn't. Amami is more of a big brother type of guy. He also has the tendency to say profound and enigmatic words.

**Extra Information**

: He has a strong resistance to all temperatures

**Appearance ******

Amami has blondish green hair and light green eyes. It is noted that he has about several piercings; Six on his right ear and one on his left. He also wears multiple rings and bracelets. His outfit consists of a black suit, yet it looks disheveled, a lot like Takumi Hijirihara's attire. The top part of his dress shirt is unbuttoned, revealing a little of his chest and the tie is partly done. He wears simple white dress shoes with this outfit. 

**Here's contestant number 555!**

**Name** : Ouma Kokichi

 **Age:** 17

**Sex** : Male

 **Talent:** The Super Highschool Level Magician

 **Other Info** : 

Ouma may seem innocent at first, but he is really a manipulative person. He is very mischievous and a true trickster at heart. The purple haired male _especially_ loves to play pranks on his audience during a performance. He does this because, "It's when they have their guard down". When he isn't pulling constant pranks on people, he is usually teasing them. He also acts coolly and calm to aggravate others . The magician is also able to pull off scary and demonic expressions as well as make crocodile tears to make other's feel guilty. He even has the tendency to 'fall asleep' at random times. This normally makes the others annoyed.

**Extra information** : He likes carbonated drinks. Especially grape flavored.

Appearance: Ouma occasionally wears a white tophat with a white suit. His tie, handkerchief, and shoes have a checkered pattern. The bottom of the white suit looks a little torn and it has multicolored buttons. Halfway down his pant legs are white straps wrapped around them. He was wavy purple hair that almost reaches his shoulder length.


	2. The Gopher Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR SPOILERS FOR NDRV3
> 
> and as you can see, I'm following the storyline so whoop-
> 
> Also, got too lazy to do the info so I wanted to just jump right in!

_How did...How did this all happen?...The meteors...._

_Many meteorites fell from the sky, causing people to panic and scream in fear as they collided with the ground. Evacuation sirens blare throughout the cities, leaving many children confused and afraid, parents worried, and elders nearly dying or heart attacks. The government wearily glance at each other, unsure of greenlighting the project they had made up some time ago. "This is obscene!", Cried one. "We have to do it!", Cried another. The President orders silence from everyone. He gives them a firm nod, people scrambling around the conference room. " **The Gopher Plan will commence, begin action.** "_

_"Please", They begged. The green-haired male shook his head. "I refuse to accept." He was yet another one who rejected it. He was the 16th student they needed and who had rejected. Months passed by and the offers continued popping up. Sick of this, the Sixteen chosen students tried to erase their memories to forget about their talents. They tried living their lives as Normal high school students, but Things only turned worst and a cult came into power. The cult began what was called, 'Ultimate Hunt'. Soon, Knowledge and the participating of the 'Ultimate Hunt' spread through the world. Slowly, they would corner the Sixteen chosen students._

_"If we save them now, we'll be able to implement the gopher plan", His secretary suggested. The president nodded, giving it a greenlight. They gather the sixteen students and protected them, telling everyone else that they had died. To make the lie seem authentic, they hold a huge funeral for the supposedly dead teens. The students were all hauled into a spaceship and rocketed off to space._

_What would happen to them? Their fates are unknown to them....._


	3. Resurrected Super Highschool Level

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOO, FINALLY, I GET TO WRITE ABOUT THESE CHARACTERS
> 
> I switched changed just a tiny portion of their personalities but that's it! They're still the loveable oddballs you know~
> 
> FINISHED BOI-

Himiko softly groans, lifting her head up from her arms. Her eyes crack open slightly, trying to get used to the light. Once her eyes finally adjust, she realizes that she's in a classroom that she is unfamiliar with. The redhead grunts, forcing herself to stand up, a dull pain shot through her leg. She stretches out her arms, attempting to wake herself up a little more. Once she feels more energized, a bright, yet lazy looking smile was plastered on her face and she walks out of the classroom, only to accidentally bump into someone. "Sorry!", Her smile turns a little nervous, "I wasn't looking where I was going" The male she bumped into simply chuckled, already seeming like a calm and composed type of guy to her. "It's alright. Nice to see you're awake." Himiko glances up at him, staring at his bright green eyes. "Did you wake up in the same classroom?" He nodded, "Yeah...I didn't want to wake you up because that would seem rude."

 

 

"Ah, well, Thank you for being considerate but I would’ve appreciated it even more if you had woken me up sooner. I'm Yumeno Himiko, The Super High School Level Pianist." "I'm Amami Rantarou, The Super High School Level Detective. It's a pleasure to meet you." He extends out his hand for her to shake. She seems a bit hesitant, but takes his hand regardless and gives it a brief shake. They both withdrew their hands. "Anyways, Do you know where we are exactly?" Amami shook his head, a sigh escaping his mouth. "Unfortunately, I do not. I believe there's others with us too, maybe you should go meet them." Himiko slowly nodded before pausing. "Wait...You're not coming with me?" The detective shook his head. "Sorry, But I'd like to investigate this place a little more. I'll catch up with you, I promise." The redhead sighs, nodding again before walking down the halls.

__

__

 

Her shoes lightly tap against the wooden floor of the hall, echoing throughout the narrow space. Not long after beginning her journey in the hall, Himiko notices a dark haired male inspecting one of the pictures hung on the wall. His attire made him look like some sort of dictator. She thinks for a moment. 'Should I go talk to him? He gives off odd vibes....' Before she could make her decision, the male turns around. Her eyes slightly widen when she sees some sort of look glint in his eye. She wasn’t quite sure whether is was mischief or ill-intention . 

__

__

 

"Nufufufu, Have you seen a big robot guy anywhere?" The pianist blinks. "Robot?..." A grin spreads onto his lips and he nods. "Yes, A robot! I want to find the robot!" "Um...I haven't seen the robot, I'm sorry". She scratches her cheek and nervously chuckles. "Ah...It's alright. I'm Saihara Shuuichi, The Super High School Level Supreme leader! Such a suspicious talent, right?" Himiko thought about what he said for a moment. Maybe that was why she had a bad feeling about him. Brushing it off, The redhead smiles and decides to introduce herself. "I'm Yumeno Himiko, The Super High School Level Pianist." The supreme leader hums, swaying a little. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Yume---" 

__

__

Confused on why he cut himself off, She glances at where the dark haired male was looking at. The supreme leader was staring at a tall and burly looking male, metal covering his body. It didn't take a genius to figure out that this was the guy that Saihara was looking for. Himiko was hesitant to move, The tall guy looked awfully intimidating. She guessed he wasn't in Saihara's view since the supreme leader easily skipped over to him and latched onto his arm. "Gokuhara-kun!", He cheers as he nuzzles his robotic arm, "I found you!" Gokuhara seemed to not be uncomfortable by the close contact though, as if he had dealt with this for awhile. It wasn’t until the shorter male was literally pressing himself against the robot. 

 

"S-Saihara-kun, Gonta would appreciate it if you'd let go." “I don’t want to!~” Despite what Saihara said, his face was flushed and small beads of sweat could be seen cascading down his face. She squints a little, finding this rather odd. If the supreme leader didn’t look comfortable with close contact, why was he still pressing himself against the other? The redhead sighs, seeing how Gonta was trying to be gentle with denying his advances, maybe he wasn't so bad after all. She giggles, this situation reminding her of two siblings or two close friends. Gokuhara hears her, causing his red eyes to widen. "Gonta apologizes, he hasn't seen you or greeted you properly!", The tall robot would stop trying to separate himself from the supreme leader, "I'm Gokuhara Gonta, It is a pleasure to meet you, ma'am!" Himiko softly smiled, "I'm Yumeno Himiko, the pleasure is mine. I see your predicament there, I take it that you two know each other?" Gokuhara shakes his head, "We barely know each other. The first time Gonta met him was actually not long ago in fact, but he was acting completely different from before."

 

The redhead raises a brow, her adoring look slowly morphed into one of curiosity. "He seemed a bit afraid and confused until this other person took him aside. Suddenly, his whole demeanor changed.” Himiko glances at Saihara, who had stopped latching onto his arm long before Gokuhara reached the end. "You being a robot just interested me, that's all~" She scoffs, "Are you trying to hide something with a lie?" "Nufufufufu, maybe, may not!", He turns around and begins to walk away from them, pinching the bill of his cap and bringing it down, "Who knows?~" When he was completely gone from sight, The robot sighs, causing the pianist to send him another quizzical look. "He’s a little odd to Gonta, that's all." Himiko nods, "So...Do you know where everyone else is at?" Gokuhara takes a moment to think. "Um...Gonta believes he saw mostly everyone gathered in the cafeteria. Gonta suggests you head there at this moment before anyone leaves." 

 

"Thank you, Gokuhara-kun!" The pianist waves to him before walking down the halls again. After a few minutes have passed, She believes she has found the entrance to the dining hall. As she was about to open the two wooden doors, A half-masked individual steps out of the room. "Hi!", She awkwardly greets herself when the stranger notices her. "Hello", He spoke, "I'm guessing you're the last one to wake up?" Himiko nods, slightly smiling. "Ah, yeah..." "Korekiyo Shinguji, At your service", He introduces himself. "Yumeno Himiko", She replied, "So where are you headed?" Korekiyo shrugs, sighing a little. "Not entirely sure. I'm just gonna explore the school for a bit, wanna come with me?" "No thank you, I'll go with you later. I believe I should meet everyone first." "Ah, I see. I hope you get along with everyone". With that said, He walks down the hall. Himiko takes in a deep breath before exhaling, walking into the cafeteria. 

__

_"Hello Everyone, I am Yumeno Himiko, the Super High School Level Pianist!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaah, I'm getting lazy w/ introductions so just pretend that she met everyone and all that intros and other stuff happen. I want to get to the good stuff already! The _thrills! chills! spills!---_
> 
> and class trials-
> 
> Uwaaah, I already messed up on how I originally wanted Saihara to act like...Please comment what you thought about it, please be honest!


End file.
